Character interview's Chapter one: Silver
by Silver The Eevee
Summary: Just a little idea i came up with one day, A interview with my OC.
1. Silver

Character interview.  
Today's guest, Silver the Eevee. With your host Sally the Bayleaf.

~Silver walk's in and sits down~ Silver: "Let's get this over with" he says putting his leg over the other.

Sally: "Well today on Character interview's we have our very first guest." ~she picks up a small card~ "Silver the Eevee!" A fake applause can be heard.

Silver: ~Chuckles~ "What got no audience for this stupid little show of yours?" He says with a smug tone in his voice.

Sally: ~Sighs~ "So tell us about yourself Silver"

Silver: "Well as you can see im a shiny Eevee swordsman, Nothing else to say" Silver reaches in his bag and gets a nail filler.

Sally: "Wow that's a first. a man filling his nails?" She chuckles.

Silver: ~Hums and files his nails~

The camera man chuckles and whispers to the the boom operator. "Wow what a fruitcake".

Silver: His ears twitch, he says nothing, "So about myself umm well I'm kinda shy, I'm a moron at times, I'm 20, I got a long tail, from what I hear, Eevee's don't have that long of a tail."  
Sally: ~Chuckles~ "I can see that. It's cute."

Silver: ~Blushes~ "Are you hitting on me!"

Sally: "What? Nooo, I'm just giving a compliment!" Sally switches to a new topic. "Hobbies. What are your hobbies?"

Silver: "Well my hobbies are Training, I like to read, I write, I sometimes draw and I like to meet new people." ~starts to file the other hand~

Sally: "Training... what do you mean by that?"

Silver: ~holds up a sword with his tail~ "Training to be better at the art of sword fighting."

Sally: ~Gulps~ "How did that ever get passed the metal Detector?" ~thinks for a moment~ "So, do you got anyone special?"

Silver: ~Chuckles~ "Well I got a daughter, I got a few boyfriends and girlfriends."

Sally: "Whoa what!" ~Blushes~

Silver: "Yeah, I'm bisexual, got a problem with that?"

Sally: "Umm do your parents know?"

Silver: "Yeah, mom supports me."

Sally: "What about your dad?"

Silver: "He doesn't know and to be honest, I don't give a flying f*** what he thinks." ~growls~

Sally: ~Blinks~ "Wow, I sense a really bad vibe here."

Cameraman: "Wow he's bi?"

Silver: "Yeah so? I mean it's my life, gender doesn't matter when it comes to love".

Sally: "Do people ever hate on you for being bi?"

Silver: "Yeah, sometimes, but they're dead now." ~chuckles~

Sally: "What do you mean?"

Silver: "As in they're 6 feet under, worm food, I killed them."

Sally: "You kill people!"

Silver: "Yep." ~tosses the nail filer behind his back~

Cameraman: "So you take it up the butt?"

Silver: ~Sighs~ "Yes I have a few times." ~his cheeks turn a flushed red~

Cameraman: "Wow I knew it, the way you walk, your a fruit cake!"  
Silver: ~raises his hand and shoots a Shadow Ball at him~

Cameraman: ~screams~

Sally: "Security!"

Silver: ~Flees and takes his check~

Sally: "Well looks like we have an opening for a new cameraman. Umm... if we aren't cancelled expect a new interview next week" ~takes off her earpiece~ "Yeah my career is over." 


	2. Topaz

Interview. Episode Two.

Sally: "Hello, Sally the bayleaf here, And today after some emergency first aid We are"

?: ~Munching sounds.~

Sally: "I told you no food!" ~takes away the cookie with her vinewhip~

?: "Mine!" ~jumps at the bayleaf and bites her vines~

Sally: ~Yelps in pain~ "Topaz the Sniivee everyone"

Cameraman: ~Presses a button, Fake applause can be heard~

Topaz: "Its Sneevee!" ~eats her cookie.~

Sally: "So what are you, what the hell is a Sneevee?"

Topaz: "Half Eevee, half Snivy, durr." ~licks her fingers~

Sally: "Wow a hybrid, I never heard of that before." ~Rolls her eyes~

Cameraman: 'Well I think that's original, half Eevee half Snivy, I never heard of that before."

Topaz: "I'm bored." ~rolls into a ball and rolls around Sally~

Sally: "What the?"

Topaz: ~Uncurls and chew's on Sally's chair~

Sally: ~Meeps~ "my chair!"

Topaz: ~Bites of a leg and spits it out~

The chair falls and breaks.

Sally: "My grandmother gave me that."

Topaz: ~Plays with a string~

Sally: ~snaps her vines~

Topaz: "Oh yeah the interview." ~Sits in her chair~

Sally: "Umm so whats your name age Talents, interests hobbies all that crap?"

Topaz: "Name's Topaz, I'm 18."

Cameraman: "But you look 6."

Topaz: "I age three years instead of one. At least that's what my mom says."

Cameraman: "How the hell does that work?"

Topaz: "Well it works like this." ~Spits acid at the cameraman~

Cameraman: ~Screams and blocks it with a lunch tray~

The lunch tray melts.

Topaz: "My hobbies are playing, fighting, training with my Daddy, I think he was already here."

Sally: "Silver is your Dad! That psycho!"

Topaz: "Well he was in a bad mood."

Sally: "Why?"

Topaz: "Splinter in his tail. I helped get it out. Took a bottle of Either and several pairs of Tongs but we was able to knock Daddy out and get the little bugger out."

Sally: "Wow..."

Topaz: "Interests. Umm..." ~sees a fly and chases it knocking over several pieces of equipment~

Sally and Cameraman: "Our set!"

Topaz: ~jumps on the fly~ "You're it!" ~Giggles~

Cameraman: "Umm... it's dead Topaz. Please get this interview over before you bankrupt us."

Topaz: "My interests are spears and playing with my toys." ~Giggles~

Sally: "Toys like dolls?"

Topaz: "No like this." ~Pulls out a toy that is censored from public television by the FCC~

Sally: "HOLY S*** THAT THING IS HUGE."

Topaz: ~Giggles~

Cameraman: "Thank god for censors."

Topaz: ~sees a Butterfree and chases it off the set~

Sally: "Topaz the Sneevee everyone, have a good night everyone."

~Camera falls down~

Cameraman: "My arm hurts" ~Rubs his cast the Silver gave him~

Sally: "You make my head hurt." 


End file.
